


Last One Standing

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life, implied dying of old age both past and future, soft but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about loneliness and memories of a life well lived.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Last One Standing

**Author's Note:**

> This story was loosely inspired by [this picture](https://unsplash.com/photos/bfM4HDsAy7A).
> 
> Thank you [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

He remembers the water brushing against his legs, going into the ocean. The wind on his face. Someone waiting for him on the beach.

No one’s waiting anymore. 

Empty days and empty bed. Empty house. It almost cancels out all the good years they had before.

_Don’t wanna be the last one standing_ , someone told him.

But he’s been left behind, again. 

At least he won’t be alone for too long, now. Soon he’ll make one with the waves, ashes spread by the wind. Soon he’s gonna become nothing more than a faded memory to those who can still remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this drabble a chance! You can find it here [on tumblr](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing).
> 
> I will treasure every kudos, comment and emoji ♥


End file.
